tribute to u my freind
by Luciferian
Summary: this is really bout life of th pilots and a freind that i lost this is some of the poetry we wrote together
1. ha i see them hover above me with there ...

cold numbing pain enters my brain why why why.....  
  
does it feel so comfortable one warm feeling like im just  
that much closer to death i feel it i see it and it envokes  
me to my insanity i sit hear in my padded mind rocking   
  
back and forth trying to figure out why im hear saying to my  
self i am sain i am sain is what i am  
but from all of my greatness i feel cold cold my face feels  
wet why do i shed tears i have no name no family no love  
then why should i feel the biting of being alone once again  
i scream scream scream they say im insane but am i just  
seeing what is real and what is not i see things that are  
not there i feel thing that are not there and i think in a  
way that only a supreme being would understand im just a  
  
girl a lost little girl with now when i see the angels come  
for me it's a   
race to see who can kill me off first and then yet again im  
cheering them on "come come kill me my freinds" or should i  
call them freinds they are the ones that will take my only  
one short lived soul and put it where it belongs in space  
not the space where u see stars and the gods the selves no  
they them selves would not mingle with the likes of me or  
even my own kind the space where dreams are welcome and they  
are the places that being insane are truly understood i  
write this my self seeing that im now just another doped up  
crazy bitch as they like to call me yes true i am a doped up  
crazy bitch but this bitch has a human side where for just a  
sliver of this endless time im actually a normal person i  
right this knowing that i only have a short time before i  
die and hope that u will understand what i say i give this  
to my comrade in arms the one who will publish this and i  
know now that this will be a hit with the idiots of the gen-  
ral public listen to what they will say " my god i know how  
this feels to be crazy i know what a crazy person thinks im  
now a doctor for psycho paths and crazy doped up methane  
addicts " and don't say this wont happen i know it will i  
can see the future before my death and u will to there will  
be no white light at the end of the tunnel none of the con-  
troversial bullshit that likes to make it's self know to  
people and i say this now there is a god to everyone and the  
religion side is just one big gathering to the same god that  
takes them under there wing and when they die they will all  
live among each other well knowing that they them selves   
have provide that they are and have done something now i go  
to the place beyond i say not good-bye i will miss u but  
fuck off and get a life and a real job nothing is what it  
seems nothing is what it feels but hay thats just this crazy  
doped up bitch and this is the end for me but i don't give a  
fuck to anyone or anything i don't take things to heart who  
cares what people think of u or me or the bum down the  
street think about it........ 


	2. sadnesss is the way of life

As we are , i sit and watch the talent show i can never be   
special my freind trys to help but to no avail.  
  
I feel small and alone here with them , sometimes i chose a life of   
solitude to think in my mind with an out words blank expression  
and to the times when i chose this time i do not say a word special  
is what i want what i will to be.  
  
But to know in the folds of my dark angst and morbid mind i can see my self  
say that i will be today and tomorrow anyday when i will become  
special and literally sprout my wings and fly into the waiting  
arms of death it's self and the only way i can sprout my wings   
comes in the way of the sharp razor of reality to feel the pain  
and see the blood drip from deep cuts in my wrists.  
  
I smile now knowing that someone will someday morn for me  
and wish they where to make me feel special but to late i see him  
my knight in shining armour mounted apon the great black beast called   
death it's dark glossy coat shines under the pale moon making me seem more  
and more at home being that now i am dead i cheer for him to come and pick me up and place   
apon his mount and take me away....  
  
And now he has i see where i will live in this eternal limbo  
of life and death but i see now that the joker i once put on  
to hide all the pain from my eyes that joker will be missed  
by one that i now i see loved my teasing taunts and messing  
around i smile sadly it's to late for me but not for him  
i will guard him with my darkness and angelic abilities and keep  
him safe till he him self gets taken along for the ride to join me  
but for now i will watch over him and still smile sadly knowing his fate will  
be lost to the world just as i ....  
  
(notes)  
if u haven't realised it yet this is a mixed angst for different people  
this is for duo and heero , also for shinji and kaworu and my freind  
which died and had the same tempted attitude i sorely miss her  
this is the ongoing saga to a tribute to u my freind 


	3. demons are free for u and me

i am the shinigami  
you are here for the grand sabbat  
but i pity you your lot  
  
You can't resist the lord of the night  
he has no mercy on your plight  
in your fear he takes delight  
  
Yet in love , he will take you  
and in rapture , he will brake you  
and in death he has released you  
  
no one can say  
  
you were not warned  
  
i am telling u i am the shinigami   
  
i am Evil i am Evil !  
  
yes , yes , yes ,yes ,yes ,yes , yes  
  
i want your souls   
  
child of darkness  
will meet the child of light  
  
The child of man  
will fight the child of night 


	4. little evils of my life

This is the age of innocence   
true innocence  
all your demons are visible  
all your demons are material  
  
call them pain  
call them hunger  
call the war  
  
mythic evil you don't need anymore  
  
drive out darkness and the shinigami   
with the gods u no longer adore  
  
remember:  
the man with the scythe wears black and all  
what passes for a joker  
is something more then the worlds can comprehend  
  
understand what u see  
when u see me  
  
kill me , my brothers and sisters  
the war wages on   
  
understand what u see   
when u see me ... 


End file.
